For lamination using a conventional laminating machine for laminating paper sheets with a film, a sheet feeder continuously feeds paper sheets into a position between a pair of pressure rollers in such a manner that each of the paper sheets can partially overlap the paper sheet to be fed next. After a web-like film is fed to the position between the pair of pressure rollers, and adheres to surfaces of the paper sheets, a cutting blade is inserted between each pair of overlapping paper sheets, and then cuts the film, to make the paper sheets separable. The paper sheets are then delivered to a delivery unit. Thus, by using such a laminating machine, paper sheets can be efficiently laminated with a film without wasting any part of a web-like film (see Patent Document 1 below, for example).    Patent Document 1: JP-A 2003-127237    Patent Document 2: JP-A 2001-038677